Hope
by Black Key
Summary: Kibum dan Siwon berteman baik, tapi suatu hari Kibum mengaku tengah hamil dan itu buah dari perbuatan Siwon. Siwon yang tak bisa menerimanya pun memaksa Kibum untuk mengugurkan bayinya tapi Kibum menolak dan melaporkan Siwon ke polisi. Siwon bisa bebas selama ia mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya pada Kibum, tapi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? SiBum, Yaoi, M-Preg.
1. Prolog

Tittle: Hope.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum of Super Junior).

Chap: Prolog.

Genre: Angst, Hurt, M-Preg, Rape, Violence, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T-M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary:

_Kibum Pov…_

Empat tahun, empat tahun ku rasakan semua rasa sakit ini. Semua siksaan dan cacian yang kau berikan entah kenapa tak membuat pertahananku goyah. Semakin kau terus menyakitiku perasaan suka itu semakin tumbuh di dalam hatiku bahkan perlahan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta dan sebuah harapan, kelak entah itu dalam waktu cepat atau lambat kau akan sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat dan menyesalinya semua. Tak banyak yang ku inginkan darimu, hanya sebuah pengakuan besar yang keluar dari bibirmu saja.

Kim Kibum itulah namaku, semua orang terbiasa memanggilku dengan panggilan Kibum. Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang mencoba hidup mandiri dengan semua kemamuanku. Di umur tujuh belas tahun aku sudah terdaftar sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di sebuah universitas bergensi di Seoul karena kemampuanku di bidang akademik. Dari sanalah awal aku mulai mengenal dan bersahabat dengannya sebelum semua bencana ini terjadi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Penganti ff Broken, dg judul seadanya (Sama ky Broken) FF angst kedua Dean, May be ini kadar angst.a sama.

Jangan gebukin dean ya kr lagi" dean menyiksa kibum di sini. habis ff kl uke.a ga menderita kaga rame. Maklum saja dean tipe org yg suka crta dimna uke.a yg menderita bukan seme.a ahahaha...


	2. Chapter 1

_Kibum Pov…_

Empat tahun, empat tahun ku rasakan semua rasa sakit ini. Semua siksaan dan cacian yang kau berikan entah kenapa tak membuat pertahananku goyah. Semakin kau terus menyakitiku perasaan suka itu semakin tumbuh di dalam hatiku bahkan perlahan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta dan sebuah harapan, kelak entah itu dalam waktu cepat atau lambat kau akan sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat dan menyesalinya semua. Tak banyak yang ku inginkan darimu, hanya sebuah pengakuan besar yang keluar dari bibirmu saja.

Kim Kibum itulah namaku, semua orang terbiasa memanggilku dengan panggilan Kibum. Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang mencoba hidup mandiri dengan semua kemamuanku. Di umur tujuh belas tahun aku sudah terdaftar sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di sebuah universitas bergensi di Seoul karena kemampuanku di bidang akademik. Dari sanalah awal aku mulai mengenal dan bersahabat dengannya sebelum semua bencana ini terjadi.

_o0o_

Tittle: Hope.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum of Super Junior).

Chap: 1 of ?.

Genre: Angst, Hurt, M-Preg, Rape, Violence, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum dan Siwon bersahabat baik hingga satu malam mengubah semua. Persahabat yang ada pun berubah. Siwon yang dulu menyayangi Kibum layaknya seorang hyung pada dongsaengya berubah jadi membenci namja cantik tadi. Begitu banyak siksaan Siwon berikan pada kibum tapi tak pernah membuat Kibum membenci Siwon. Apakah salah kalau ia hadir di antara kita? Apakah salah bila kau mendapatkannya karena aku?

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Awan hitam tampak mulai berkumpul di atas sana, tampaknya langit mulai tak bersahabat kali ini. Sepasang namja terlihat masih berada di sebuah taman kota, terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Cuara yang mulai tak bersahabat pun tak mereka hiraukan, tampaknya berdiam dalam seribu kebisuan menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk mereka kali ini.

"Hyung aku hamil." Ucap salah seorang namja dari kedua namja tadi yang terlihat berwajah cantik dan bertubuh paling kecil. Namja cantik tadi yang tak lain bernama Kim Kibum itu mencoba memacahkan keheningan diantara mereka, tanpa memandang kearah namja yang duduk di sampingnya ia berkata dengan pelan. Tapi walau pun pelan sebuah kalimat pendek yang tadi di ucapkan oleh Kibum cukup tertangkap dengan jelas oleh indra pendengaran namja di sampingnya yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya dan berwajah sangat tampan itu.

Choi Siwon, namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Kibum terlihat tak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya setelah mendengar pengakuan singkat Kibum tadi. Siwon tampak salah tingkah dan susah untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata sebagai respon jawaban atas pernyataan singkat Kibum yang membuatnya cukup shock tadi.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Kau… Kau…"

"Ne Hyung aku hamil dan ini darah dagingmu akibat dari perbuatanmu beberapa minggu yang lalu." Ucap Kibum memotong kegagapan Siwon yang timbul tiba-tiba tadi.

"KAU GILA KIBUM! BAGAIMANA BISA?" Bentak Siwon dengan seluruh amarahnya yang timbul begitu saja mendengar ucapan Kibum yang terdengar bagaikan lelucon konyol tadi. Siwon beranjak berdiri dan menatap Kibum yang menundukan kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Apa yang tak bisa terjadi hyung? Kata dokter aku interseks dan kau memperkosaku saat itu. Sekarang aku mengandung anakmu." Ucap Kibum yang mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah saat itu juga walau kini kedua mata indahnya sudah mulai terasa memanas. Dokter memang mengatakan kalau Kibum interseks beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia pertama kali di nyatakan tengah mengandung.

Interseks adalah istilah yang dipakai untuk menggambarkan orang-orang yang memiliki dua organ seks internal dan alat kelamin eksternal seperti testis dan ovarium. Seseorang dengan kondisi ini biasanya memiliki alat kelamin pria bersama dengan saluran tuba (fallopian tubes) dan ovarium yang biasanya dimiliki seorang wanita.

"Berhenti membuat lelucon konyol Kibum, kau namja jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengandung. NAMJA ITU TAK BISA HAMIL KIBUM." Bentak Siwon emosi lalu meremas rambut tebalnya kesal.

"Namja memang tak bisa hamil hyung tapi aku berbeda. Di dalam tubuhku ini terdapat rahim layaknya seorang yeoja dan karena perbuatanmu kini aku mengandung anakmu hyung." Balas Kibum yang mulai terisak tanpa suara. Setetes air mata turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang mulai memerah namun dengan cepat Kibum mengusap air matanya sebelum Siwon melihatnya menagis. Siwon tertawa, tawa yang terasa sangat menusuk dan penuh ejekan saat Kibum mendengarnya.

"Kau… Kau benar-benar menjijikan Kibum." Ucap Siwon membuat Kibum semakin terisak.

"Ne aku tahu hyung, aku sangat menjijikan karena keadaanku begini. Tapi ku harap kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Kau yang sudah memperkosaku saat itu dan kini aku mengandung anakmu jadi aku meminta semua pertanggung jawabanmu atas semua perbuatanmu itu karena semua ini terjadi akibat kesalahanmu hyung." Ucap Kibum dengan semua keberanian yang ia punya. Di cobanya menatap kearah Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan tapi yang jelas ada tatapan benci dan rasa jijik yang Kibum tangkap dari tatapan yang Siwon berikan padanya.

"Gugurkan saja bayi itu, aku tak menginginkannya." Ucap Siwon tenang seolah-olah perkatannya tadi suatu hal yang wajar untuk di ucapkannya. Kibum tampak membelalakan matanya, dia tak pernah berpikir kalau Siwon akan menolak darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Apa yang hyung katakan? Bagaimana bisa hyung mengatakan hal itu, bayi yang ku kandung ini anakmu hyung, darah dagingmu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau menginginkan kematian anakmu sendiri?" Tanya Kibum tak habis pikir dengan cara pemikiran namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Karena aku tak menginginkannya. Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan orang-orang katakan kalau melihat dua orang namja menikah dan mempunyai anak, bukankah itu sangat menjijikan." Ucap Siwon dengan nada tingginya, "Pernikahan dua orang yang berjenis kelamin sama itu bukan hal yang wajar Kibum apa lagi kalau mereka memiliki anak dan anak itu di kandung sendiri oleh salah satu dari kedua namja tadi. Itu benar-benar hal yang sangat memalukan, kau tahu itu bukan?" Bentak Siwon lagi membuat Kibum semakin terisak.

"Bagiku tak ada yang memalukan hyung. Aku menerima bayi ini, apa kau tak bisa menerimanya juga? Dia darah daging kita hyung." Ucap Kibum lirih sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata karena usia kehamilannya baru memasuki minggu kedelapan.

"Aniya, sampai mati pun aku tak akan mau menerima bayi itu jadi sebaiknya kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu. Dengan kau mengugurkan kandunganmu maka itu jauh lebih baik untuk kita. Kita bisa kembali seperti biasa, saling bersahabat seperti sebelumnya. Bukankah kehidupan kita jauh lebih baik sebelumnya?" Ucap Siwon yang tampak masih keras dengan pendiriannya.

"Ya, kehidupan kita sebelumnya memang jauh lebih baik. Kita bisa bersabahat dekat, dan memang harus ku akui hyung memang sahabat terbaik yang ku punya tapi semua itu sudah berubah sekarang. Dan semua perubahan ini karena ulahmu hyung. Jadi ku mohon bertanggung jawabalah dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku." Pinta Kibum di tengah siakannya tapi tampaknya hati Siwon sedikit pun tak bisa ia sentuh.

"Aku tak bisa Kibum, sampai kapan pun aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku belum siap menjadi seorang appa, apa lagi kalau bayi itu di kandung oleh seorang namja sepertimu. Aku tak sanggup menanggung semua yang akan terjadi nantinya. Maafkan aku Kibum, aku benar-benar tak bisa jadi sebaiknya kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu." Ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang terus terisak lirih.

"Hyung tunggu!" Cegah Kibum tapi Siwon tak menghiraukannya. Namja tampan tadi terus berlari di bawah rintikan hujan yang mulai turun meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri di taman yang sudah sepi tadi di bawah rintikan hujan yang mulai deras. Tampaknya langit pun ikut bersedih dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Kibum kini.

Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah berpasir yang menjadi pijakannya, tak ia hiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar basah kini karena tetesan hujan deras yang menerpa tubuh bergetarnya. Ia terus menagis, menangisi nasibnya yang begitu menjedihkan. Berkali-kali ia usap kedua pipinya berniat menghapus tetesan air matanya, tapi semua percuma karena semua air matanya sudah hilang terbawa air hujan yang perlahan membuat tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan.

Kibum masih ingat dengan betul awal dari semua bencana ini, masih terekam dengan jelas apa yang sudah Siwon lakukan padanya saat itu. Semua keadaan ini bukan kemauannya, semua karena salah namja tampan tadi yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama setahun mereka kuliah. Semua karena Siwon, karena seorang namja egois bernama Choi Siwon.

_o0o_

_Flashback…_

_Author Pov…_

Malam itu beberapa anak kelas A mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah salah satu anggota kelas tadi yang sedang berulang tahun. Dari sekian banyak namja di sana kalian bisa melihat Kibum yang tengah duduk mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya, sekaleng minuman beralkohol berada di gengamannya. Kibum tak perlu merasa khawatir kalau ia akan mabuk karena minuman tadi sebab faktanya tubuh Kibum memang terbiasa dengan minuman beralkohol jadi dua atau tiga kaleng alkohol tak akan bisa dengan mudah membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Yang harus Kibum khawatirkan adalah sesosok namja tampan di sampingnya yang tampak sudah mulai mabuk padahal ia baru meneguk sekaleng minuman beralkohol saja.

Kibum menghentikan percakapannya saat salah seorang teman sekelahnya menujuk kearah namja di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Siwon yang terlihat sudah benar-benar mabuk. Jujur saja Kibum sedikit merasa kasihan pada namja yang begitu dekat dengannya tadi. Kibum langsung mengambil kaleng minuman beralkoho yang masih berada di dalam gengaman Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi melayangkan protes padanya.

"Kembalikan Kibum." Pinta Siwon dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Kibum tak mengiraukan permintaan Siwon, ia malah menjauhkan kaleng minuman tadi dari jangkauan Siwon, "Yack!" Teriak Siwon protes.

"Aish, sudah jangan minum lagi kalau kau tak kuat." Ucap Kibum yang membantu Siwon untuk duduk dengan tegap.

"Siapa bilang aku tak kuat, aku masih kuat Kibum. Jadi beri aku satu kaleng lagi." Racau Siwon sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas menatap wajah Kibum yang terlihat kesal.

"Apanya yang masih kuat kalau faktanya sekarang saja kau sudah tak sadarkan diri begini. Sudahlah berhenti minum dan jangan banyak bergerak." Ucap Kibum yang sedikit kewalahan dengan tingkah Siwon saat mabuk.

"Kibum-ah sebaiknya kau bawa dia pulang." Suruh salah seorang namja teman sekelas Kibum dan Siwon yang duduk di seberang kedua namja tadi.

"Ne Kibum, sebaiknya kau bawa dia pulang. Siwon sudah benar-benar mabuk tampaknya. Dan ku rasa dia tak akan bisa pulang sendiri, jadi sebaiknya kau antarkan dia pulang." Ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping namja yang tadi berbicara. Semua orang tahu kedekatan Kibum dan Siwon sebagai seorang sahabat jadi keputusan yang benar bukan kalau menyuruh Kibum mengantar Siwon pulang sebelum namja tampan tadi menghancurkan acara yang ada karena ia sedang mabuk.

"Aish, merepotkan sekali namja satu ini." Keluh Kibum yang di tertawakan oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mendengarkan keluhannya tadi. Walau terus mengeluh Kibum tetap saja memenuhi saran teman-temannya tadi untuk membawa Siwon pulang karena bagaimana pun Siwon itu sahabatnya. Kibum tak akan tega membiarkan sahabatnya pulang dalam keadaan begitu seorang diri, yang ada Siwon malah bisa kecelakaan nanti saat menyetir.

Dengan di bantu seorang teman namjanya Kibum memapah tubuh Siwon menuju mobilnya. Dengan susah payah mereka memasukan namja tadi di jok samping pengemudi. Siwon terus meracau tak jelas membuat pekerjaan mereka tambah berat saja.

"Yack! Selama ini kau makan apa saja sih kenapa tubuhmu berat sekali." Protes Kibum setelah ia dan seorang temannya berhasil membuat Siwon terduduk dengan rapi di dalam mobilnya sendiri. Seorang teman Kibum tadi tertawa melihat tingkah Kibum yang menurutnya sangat unik itu.

"Sudahlah Kibum, sebaiknya kau segera membawa ia pulang sebelum dia membuat gara-gara nanti." ucap namja tadi seraya menepuk bahu Kibum, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Aku masuk lagi, hati-hatilah saat menyetir dan pastikan tuan besar Choi itu sampai di rumahnya dalam keadaan untuh." Ucap namja tadi lagi sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah di mana mereka mengadakan pesta tadi meninggalkan Kibum yang terus bersungut-sungut tak jelas memarah-marahi Siwon yang tak mau kalah terus meracau tak jelas.

"Kalau kau tak kuat minum sebaiknya jangan pernah minum lagi kalau akhirnya kau merepotkan orang lain saja." Ucap Kibum membentak-bentak Siwon yang masih meracau tak jelas, "Aish, namja satu ini membuatku gila." Ucap Kibum lagi frustasi.

"Yack! Dimana kau menaruh kunci mobilmu." Tanya Kibum yang mulai mengeledah tubuh Siwon memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan celana namja tampan tadi untuk menemukan dimana kunci mobil sport merah yang sering Siwon gunakan itu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di carinya Kibum langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghidupkan mobil Siwon tadi.

"Aish, aku tak tahu dimana rumah atau apartement barumu." Keluh Kibum frustasi sambil membenturkan pelan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil. "Yack! Siapa suruh kau tak pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu dan tak mau mengatakan di mana apartement barumu. Jadi sekarang aku harus membawamu kemana Siwon hyung? Aku tak mungkin membawamu ke rumah orang tuamu, kau bisa di bunuh umma dan appa Choi nanti." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap kearah Siwon yang tampak menutup matanya tapi bibirnya tak berhenti terus mengeluarkan racauan tak jelas dan tak bermakna membuat kadar frustasi Kibum bertambah.

"SIWON HYUNG JAWAB AKU! KEMANA AKU HARUS MEMBAWAMU PULANG?" Teriak Kibum di depan wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat leher kemeja yang di kenakan namja tampan tadi. Kibum semakin frustasi saat Siwon membalas pertanyaannya masih dengan raucauan tak jelas dan sesekali kekehan pelan yang membuat empat buah segitiga siku-siku tercetak jelas di sudut kepala Kibum pertanda namja berwajah cantik tadi sedang dalam keadaan kesal berat.

"Aku terpaksa membawamu pulang ke rumahku kalau begini caranya. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku setelah ini kalau tidak kau tahu akibatnya tuan muda Choi Siwon." Ucap Kibum ketus dan mulai menjalankan mobil sport merah Siwon di jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat menuju kerumahnya sendiri. Kibum terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kekesalannya selama perjalanan yang tentu saja tak akan di dengarkan oleh Siwon.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 22 Oktober 2012, 09.47 AM.

Di sini Dean sedikit membuat model cerita baru, kalau biasanya pure namja - Mpreg sekarang pakai istilah interseks. Di cerita ini tuh Kibum punya dua jenis alat kelamin (Yang dia sendiri ga tahu kalau ternyata dia punya keduanya), Kibum bisa ngebuat yeoja hamil tapi sebenarnya dia tuh yeoja tapi organ seks prianya yang lebih terlihat dominan.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1._

"_Aish, aku tak tahu dimana rumah atau apartement barumu." Keluh Kibum frustasi sambil membenturkan pelan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil. "Yack! Siapa suruh kau tak pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu dan tak mau mengatakan di mana apartement barumu. Jadi sekarang aku harus membawamu kemana Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap kearah Siwon yang tampak menutup matanya tapi bibirnya tak berhenti terus mengeluarkan racauan tak jelas dan tak bermakna membuat kadar frustasi Kibum bertambah._

"_SIWON HYUNG JAWAB AKU! KEMANA AKU HARUS MEMBAWAMU PULANG?" Teriak Kibum di depan wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat leher kemeja yang di kenakan namja tampan tadi. Kibum semakin frustasi saat Siwon membalas pertanyaannya masih dengan raucauan tak jelas dan sesekali kekehan pelan yang membuat empat buah segitiga siku-siku tercetak jelas di sudut kepala Kibum pertanda namja berwajah cantik tadi sedang dalam keadaan kesal berat._

"_Aku terpaksa membawamu pulang ke rumahku kalau begini caranya. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku setelah ini kalau tidak kau tahu akibatnya tuan muda Choi Siwon." Ucap Kibum ketus dan mulai menjalankan mobil sport merah Siwon di jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat menuju kerumahnya sendiri. Kibum terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kekesalannya selama perjalanan yang tentu saja tak akan di dengarkan oleh Siwon._

_o0o_

Tittle: Hope.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum of Super Junior).

Chap: 2 of ?.

Genre: Angst, Hurt, M-Preg, Rape, Violence, Romance, Drama.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum dan Siwon bersahabat baik hingga satu malam mengubah semua. Persahabat yang ada pun berubah. Siwon yang dulu menyayangi Kibum layaknya seorang hyung pada dongsaengya berubah jadi membenci namja cantik tadi. Begitu banyak siksaan Siwon berikan pada kibum tapi tak pernah membuat Kibum membenci Siwon. Apakah salah kalau ia hadir di antara kita? Apakah salah bila kau mendapatkannya karena aku?

_o0o_ Chapter 2 _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Dengan susah payah Kibum membawa tubuh Siwon yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam keadaan normal saja sudah cukup payah bagi Kibum untuk membawa tubuh Siwon apa lagi saat dalam keadaan namja tampan tadi mabuk seperti saat ini. Kibum mengeram dalam hati saat Siwon terus saja tak bisa diam saat ia memapahnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Kibum membanting begitu saja tubuh Siwon ke atas ranjang membuat Siwon sedikit mengerang dan mengeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali diam.

"Aish, kau membuatku gila hyung." Ucap Kibum kesal sebelum akhirnya namja cantik tadi membalikan tubuh tengkurap Siwon, membenarkan posisi namja tampan tadi dan menaikkan kedua kaki Siwon yang mengantung. Kibum membuka kedua sepatu beserta kaus kaki Siwon, melonggarkan ikatan ikat pingang namja tampan tadi dan membuka kemeja kotor Siwon yang sempat terkena muntahan namja tampan tadi saat mereka masih di dalam perjalanan sebelum akhirnya Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan keluar lagi dengan sebuah handuk basah di tangannya.

Kibum mengambil beberapa potong pakaian Siwon di dalam lemari yang memang sengaja namja tampan tadi tinggalkan di sana. Siwon memang sering menginap di rumah Kibum entah itu untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama atau sekedar untuk bermian saja karena itulah tak heran kalau di dalam rumah kecil yang Kibum tempati seorang diri terdapat beberapa barang-barang milik Siwon. Setelahnya Kibum kembali menghampiri Siwon yang tampak tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjang. Dengan perlahan Kibum mengelap tubuh Siwon berusaha menghilangkan bau tak sedap akibat muntahnnya tadi. Kibum tak mau Siwon tidur dalam keadaan tak nyaman karena itulah ia rela melakukan hal tadi.

"Bummie jangan pergi, temani aku di sini." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Kibum saat namja cantik tadi hendak mengembalikan handuk basah yang di gunakannya untuk membasuh tubuh Siwon ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana hyung, sebaiknya kau tidur saja." Ucap Kibum berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat Siwon pada pergelangan tangannya tapi semua percuma karena dengan cepat Siwon sudah menarik tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuh Kibum terjatuh di atas tubuh Siwon, "Yack! Hyung apa yang mau kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Kibum sedikit membentak karena ulah Siwon yang kini memeluk tubuhnya erat dan sesekali namja tampan tadi mengecupi atau mengosokan hidung mancungnya pada leher, bahu atau pipinya membuat Kibum merasa kegelian dan mengeliatkan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Tubuhku panas Kibum, bantu aku." Racau Siwon yang terus mengecupi leher Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi tak tenang sebelum akhirnya ia membalikan tubuh Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Yack! Hyung apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku." Ucap Kibum yang mulai bergetar ketakutan saat Siwon semakin gencar mengecupi lehernya bahkan Siwon mulai membuat tanda-tanda berwarna merah di sekitar leher dan bahunya yang sedikit terbuka, "Yack! Hyung hentikan! Kau gila hyung, apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Kibum sambil menangkis tangan Siwon yang mulai masuk ke dalam T-shirt-nya.

"Tolong aku Bummie, tubuhku benar-benar panas." Pinta Siwon tentu saja dalam keadaan tak sadar. Siwon semakin gencar mencumbui tubuh Kibum yang terus memberontak di bawah tubuhnya.

"HYUNG HENTIKAN! KAU SEDANG MABUK HYUNG!" teriak Kibum saat Siwon merobek T-shirt-nya. Kibum semakin panik saat Siwon kembali mencumbu tubuhnya dengan liar. Siwon terus memberikan tanda di tubuh bagian atas Kibum yang tak tertutupi lagi membuat Kibum bergetak ketakutan dan mulai terisak.

"Hyung ku mohon hentikan, kita sama-sama namja hyung." Pinta Kibum di tengah isakan tangisnya tapi Siwon tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Namja tampan tadi malah membungkam bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya sendiri membawa Kibum pada sebuah ciuman panas penuh nafsu dan menuntut. Tentu saja Kibum tak membalas apa yang Siwon lakukan, Kibum sadar apa yang tengah mereka lakukan ini salah. Tak seharusnya dua namja seperti mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Mmmpp… Aaahh… mmmppp…" Kibum meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman memabukan Siwon tadi tapi sayangnya Siwon tak mau melepaskan Kibum begitu saja. Siwon bahkan semakin merapatkan tubuh Kibum dengan tubuhnya dan mulai mengesekan bagian selatan mereka. Kibum pun bisa merasakannya, merasakan beda milik Siwon di bawah sana sudah menegang bergesekan dengan benda miliknya membuat ia mendesah begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Puas dengan bibir Kibum, Siwon mulai menyerang bagian tubuh Kibum yang lain. Kini kecupan-kecupan kecil Siwon berikan pada leher dan bahu Kibum lagi. Siwon menambah banyak deretan kissmark yang sempat ia buat sebelumnya. Kibum terus bergerak gelisah di bawah tindihan tubuh Siwon, berkali-kali ia mencoba mendorong tubuh namja tampan tadi dari atas tubuhnya. Dalam hati Kibum berharap semua ia cepat berakhir tapi sayangnya semua tinggal harapan. Tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil dari tubuh Siwon jelas memperlihatkan perbedaan tenaga mereka juga. Kibum tak bisa melawan Siwon walau dia terus berusaha sejak tadi.

"Aahh… Hyung hentikan… aaahh… ini salah hyung aaahh… aaahhh…" Ucap Kibum di tengah erangannya tapi Siwon malah semakin gila mengerjai tubuh Kibum. Bibir Siwon kini mulai bermain di nipple kanan Kibum, namja tampan tadi terus menikmati nipple Kibum yang mulai menegang layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan. Tangan Siwon pun tak tinggal diam begitu saja, Siwon berusaha membuka ikat pingang dan kaitan celana Kibum. Kibum panik, ia berusaha menghentikan Siwon tapi namja tampan tadi malah meraih kedua tangannya dan menahannya di atas kepala membuat pergerakan Kibum sedikit terhenti.

"Hyung hentikan kumohon aaahhh… aaahh… hentikan hyung." Pinta Kibum yang semakin terisak. Wajah Kibum memerah dan banjir air mata saat Siwon membuka kaitan celananya dengan satu tangan saja lalu menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana Kibum. Siwon membelai kejantanan Kibum dengan perlahan namun sukses membuat namja cantik tadi mendesah pelan di tengah isakannya. Setelah puas membelainya Siwon pun mulai meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Kibum dengan tempo perlahan hingga membuat erangan Kibum semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Perlahan tapi pasti Kibum mulai terangsang, kejantanannya pun mulai menegang tapi walau pun begitu otaknya masih terus mengatakan kalau apa yang kini terjadi itu salah dan tak seharusnya terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hyung hentikan… Hyung!" teriak Kibum histeris saat Siwon memaksa untuk membuka celananya membuat tubuhnya polos tanpa selembar benang pun di tubuhnya. Kibum terus meronta-ronta saat Siwon membuka celananya, pukulan dan tendangan yang ia berikan seolah-olah tak bisa mengentikan kegilaan Siwon saat itu.

"Hyung kumohon sadarlah, hentikan semua ini." isak Kibum, Siwon tak memperdulikannya. Namja tampan tadi malah kembali menindih tubuh Kibum dan mencengkram tangan Kibum lagi di atas kepalanya membuat pergerakan Kibum sedikit terhenti. Kibum semakin terisak ketakutan saat melihat Siwon berusaha membuka kaitan celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Kibum menatap horror pada Siwon yang kini tengah mengocok dan mengelus-elus kejantanannya yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Kibum tadi.

"Hyung lepas! Lepas!" Ucap Kibum yang langsung memberontakan dirinya saat Siwon melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Siwon tak menghiraukan Kibum yang terus memberontak, ia malah mencengkram kedua kaki Kibum dan membukanya lebar-lebar membuat Kibum mengangkang. Kibum panik tapi ia tak bisa lari karena Siwon menahan tubuhnya. Kibum sangat takut saat Siwon mulai mengarahkan miliknya pada hole Kibum.

"Aaahhh… hyung jangan… aaaahhh… aaahh… hyung jangan… aaahhh… aku takut hyung… aaahhh.. aaahh…" Desah Kibum di tengah isakan tangisnya saat Siwon mengesek-gesekan juniornya di depan hole Kibum seraya meremas junior Kibum yang juga dalam keadaan tegang. Tanpa sepatah kata, Siwon langsung menyatukan tubuh keduanya membuat Kibum berteriak keras menahan rasa sakit dan perih di hole-nya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH Sa… saakkkittt hyung…" Isak Kibum karena Siwon terus memaksakan miliknya yang besar masuk ke dalam tubuh Kibum. Kibum meremas spray hingga tak berbentuk lagi sekedar untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Seakan-akan tak perduli dengan apa yang Kibum rasakan Siwon langsung mengerakan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari tubuh Kibum.

"Sakittt hyung… hentikan ku mohon…" tak ada rasa nikmat yang bisa Kibum rasakan atas pemerkosaan yang Siwon lakukan padanya, yang ada hanya rasa sakit dan sakit. Tubuh Kibum sakit tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit, harga dirinya hancur sudah terengut oleh perbuatan Siwon malam ini padanya.

"Aaahhh… aaahh… aaahh…" Desahan dan helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Siwon tampak sekali namja tampan ini menikmati semua kenikmatan yang di dapatnya dari tubuh Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum? Namja cantik tadi tergeletak begitu saja dengan tubuh bergetak akibat hentakan tubuh Siwon. Percuma melawan saat ini karena semua sudah hancur. Kibum kembali terisak tanpa suara dan sesekali meringis sakit, tak ada kenikmatan yang bisa ia rasakan juga. Permainan Siwon terlalu kasar hingga hanya rasa sakit saja yang sejak tadi ia rasakan.

Entah berapa lama lagi Kibum sanggup bertahan merasakan sakit yang Siwon torehkan pada tubuhnya. Pandangan Kibum memburam, ia sudah tak sanggu lagi tapi Siwon terus mengerjai tubuhnya habis-habisan dan tak ada tanda-tanda Siwon akan menghentikannya dalam waktu dekat. Kibum pinggsan tak lama kemudian dan di saat yang sama Siwon mengeluh panjang seraya mengeluarkan semua hasratnya di dalam tubuh Kibum. Siwon masih terus mengerjai tubuh Kibum walau pun sang namja cantik sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat rasa sakitnya.

_End of Flashback…_

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Kibum masih ingat benar saat Siwon memperkosanya di malam itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di pagi hari tanpa sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan begitu banyak rasa sakit di tubuh dan hatinya. Setelah kejadian itu Siwon dengan perlahan mulai menjauhi Kibum membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi pada keduanya. Mereka tak lagi saling sapa, pergi bersama dan bahkan mereka selalu duduk berjauh-jauhan sejak saat itu hingga beberapa minggu kemudian Kibum merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan padanya.

Setiap pagi Kibum sering muntah-muntah, merasa pusing, lemas dan juga sakit di pingangnya. Dan baru kemarin ia memerikasakan dirinya ke dokter. Kibum menangis semalam penuh karena hasil pemeriksaan tubuhnya. Dia hamil, dia mengandung anak Siwon sahabat yang sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri. Karena itulah sore ini ia sengaja mengajak Siwon berbicara di taman berdua. Kibum mengatakan semuanya tapi Siwon menolak dengan tegas kenyataan yang ada. Siwon menolak anaknya sendiri dan itu cukup membuat hati Kibum sangat sakit. Ibu mana yang tak akan merasa sedih saat ayah dari anaknya menolak keberadaan anak mereka?

Karena kekecewaan Kibum atas penolakan Siwon tadi lah yang kini membuat Kibum berdiri di sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga dan di depan bangunan tadi tepatnya di bagian sudut kanan atas terdapat tulisan yang sangat khas, Kibum sedang berada di depan sebuah kantor polisi saat ini. Keputusan Kibum untuk melaporkan semua yang sudah Siwon lakukan padanya kepala pihak yang berwajib sudah bulat. Kibum tak bisa membiarkan Siwon memperlakukannya seperti ini, Siwon berhak menanggung akibat dari apa yang sudah di lakukannya.

Perlahan Kibum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan tadi. Dia langsung di sambut oleh seorang polisi saat baru masuk ke dalam kantor tadi, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Ahjussi tadi pada Kibum. Jujur saja namja tua berseragam polisi tadi sangat heran saat melihat Kibum dengan tubuh basah kuyupnya masuk ke dalam kantor polisi.

"Saya ingin melaporkan seseorang." Ucap Kibum pelan tapi masih bisa di dengan oleh namja tua tadi.

"Anda ingin melaporkan siapa dan atas tuduhan apa?" Tanya ahjussi tadi.

"Pemerkosaan." Ucap Kibum pelan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak keluar lagi, "Choi Siwon, namanya Choi Siwon. Dia yang sudah memperkosaku dan membuatku mengandung anaknya tapi dia malah menyuruhku mengugurkan anaknya sendiri." Ucap Kibum yang akhirnya tak tahan dan mulai menagis. Polisi tadi menatap Kibum heran. Hamil? Seorang namja? Yang benar saja. Pikir polisi tadi seraya menatap tubuh Kibum dari unjung kaki hingga keatas. Tapi polisi tadi langsung terdiam saat Kibum mengeluarkan hasil test kehamilannya yang membuat bebebrapa polisi di sana terkejut dan terus menatapnya dengan tatapan campur aduk.

"Baiklah mari ikut saya, kita urus semua di dalam ruangan saya." Ucap polisi tadi. Kibum mengikuti polisi tadi, dalam hati dia terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada Siwon. Dia terpaksa melakukan ini semua karena keadaan dan tingkah Siwon sendiri.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 22 Oktober 2012.

Q & A:

Q: Yg seperti itu beneran ada ga sih?  
A: Maksud.a interseks?

Q: ini nggak discontinued kan?  
A: Mianhae Dean lupa update ini FF padahal udh diketik sampai chapter 4, waktu itu udh sempat mau update tapi internet malam error jadinya lupa deh update ini ff. Mainhae #DeepBow.

Q: Aku bingung ngebayangin interseks ituh kyk gmna? Thhooor? Berdempetan yah yg penis n alt klmin ceewk?  
A: Iya.

Q: Kenapa selalu Kibum yg tersiksa.  
A: Dean beberapa kali nyoba bayangin jalan cerita yg Siwonnya tersiksa tapi yg ada malah jadi aneh ;(

Kenapa makin lama Dean ngerasa FF Dean begini" aja yah? Ga ada variasinya sama sekali -_- Lain kali di buat dengan ide yang berbeda deh. Mianhae ya kalau ff.a biasa aja.


End file.
